Usage of the Internet has increased nearly exponentially in recent years to the point that the Internet is a part of many people's everyday lives. Further, the Internet has become an environment in which social networking occurs daily. Social networking is a network tool allowing a user to interact with other users who may have some common interests. Frequently, these interactions occur in computer chat, instant messaging, or email environments with users sending and receiving text and graphical messages.
While social networking sites and applications are increasing in popularity, these sites are limited by the types of communications and networking opportunities they allow. In other words, current social networking sites may limit the types of communications utilized by the different users and how users are introduced based on allowable interactions.